The Tangled Web in which We Lie
by Mechanical Butterfly
Summary: Vegeta has an admirer, but he is already taken. Will things prove fatal in order for this mystery person to get what they want? YAOI
1. Default Chapter

~^Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, oh but if I did…imagine the possibilities…I'm not going to tell you, your supposed to imagine them!^~

Yaoi , a/u, death, 

The Tangled Web in which We Lie

I can watch you. I can watch all I want. I can stare at whatever I like. My eyes are mine and their gaze belongs to me. And their gaze belongs on you. Your body…your perfect body, that has seemed to be dipped in bronze. I watch as you eat, slowly bringing the fork to your mouth and easing the food off of it. Your rigid jaw chewing, chewing, and chewing. You seem to chew the proper amount of times before swallowing, but what should I expect from a regal Prince such as yourself. I could watch you all day, but I can't. I have something trifle to attend to. I must go for now, but I will be back to watch. 

I stand from behind the bush, as I hear your fork clatter to the plate and your voice break through the silence. I glance through the window to see who your talking to. Hm, orange gi, that can only mean one thing. "Goku!" Your standing on the far side of the room so I can only see your back and part of Goku's front. You seem happy, a little to happy to see a 'third class baka that you hate'. I bend down again behind the bush and peer in the window. Yes, I do have other things to do, but I would put the world on hold to see what's going to happen next. 

I nearly fainted as you embrace Goku, and he does the same. Why would you two touch each other in such a way? You always act as if you hate him… Unless, that is just what it is… an act of some kind. My suspicions are answered when you two catch yourselves in a lip lock. I am horrified. Goku is still married, and Vegeta…well that's another story. Why couldn't I see this coming. I should have known you two had a relationship. It's so obvious if one really takes time to think about it. I feel dizzy as I see articles of clothing strewn across the floor. I am afraid to open my eyes as I had clenched them shut. That should be me in there with Vegeta! Not Goku! He isn't worthy of the Prince's touch, but I am. I open an eye, only to gasp. They were engaged…ENGAGED SEXUALLY! I am outraged, I have half a mind to go in there this very moment and terminate Goku's life, but no, that wouldn't be proper. I unclench my fists and stare back into the window.

Vegeta was on top, why was I not surprised. Oh, to be under Vegeta must be heavenly. I am finding myself hating Goku more every second, I thought that would be impossible, for anyone to hate him, but if anything I have learned nothing is impossible. The Prince was sweating and panting heavily as he thrusted into Goku who was swishing his head from side to side wrapping his legs around Vegeta's waist and arms around his shoulders. A tear slipped down my cheek as I uprooted the flower bed that was next to me. I sent flowers flying everywhere. Why, why, why! Vegeta should be mine! I deserve him My heart shattered, as I looked at them again. They are in love, I can sense it, pouring from them, how it sickens me. I will destroy that love. I never thought Goku one to cheat on his wife, and Vegeta fucking Goku, well it's obvious that no one in their right mind's has ever thought of that. I stand to my feet, not being able to bear another one of their moans or see the motion of their movements. I take off, into the sky. Contemplating my next move, something has to be done about this situation. I will have Vegeta, and if I can't then no one will.

************************************************************************

2 hours later at Vegeta's

Goku slapped his hand across Vegeta's naked butt as the Prince walked down the hall, tossing Goku a smirk as he was slapped. 

"I'm hungry…Geta!" Vegeta opened the closet door grabbing a towel then looking at Goku who was still laying on the floor.

"I just fed you." Vegeta purred. "You want more?" The taller saiyajin blushed heavily. 

"I always want more, but I meant food, like from the kitchen." He sat up and put his clothes back on not taking his gaze off of Vegeta.

"Help yourself, you know where the kitchen is. I will be in the shower." With that said Vegeta disappeared into the bathroom. Goku walked into the kitchen and began looking through the refrigerator. He popped a few cheese cubes into his mouth as he looked.

"This looks good." He said grabbing a pan that seemed to have chicken with a cream sauce over it. He snatched a plate out of the cabinet and piled the food on, then put it in the microwave. 

As soon as the microwave bell rang he ripped the food out of there and began throwing it down his throat, how it didn't burn him, no one will ever know. Then suddenly there was a light knocking on the door. He barely heard it through his eating. He set his plate down and made his way through the living room and opened the door.

"ChiChi?" She stumbled in, her eyes a little watery. "What are you doing here?" ChiChi was not one to track Goku down, ever. So this was a strange incident indeed.

Her words seemed forced as she spoke. "I…uh…he…Goku…"

"What?" She stumbled again as she took a step towards him and fell. Goku caught her into his arms as horror lit up his eyes. Her back was bare, her flesh seemed to be ripped from her, exposing bloodied muscle. He fought the urge to vomit ….but that wasn't all. The worst part was the long knife protruding from her. 

Who would do this? Who would want to cause such pain and to ChiChi, she had done nothing to no one. He looked again at her disgusting back How didn't he notice it? There was something else…a note…stapled to her shoulder muscle…he tried to ignore it as he pleaded with ChiChi to stay alive. "CHICHI!" He shook her, but to no avail she didn't move. Her life had been depleted. "Oh, god, no…HELP!" He shook her again as a towel clad Vegeta entered the living room.

"What is all the noise for…?" His eyes roamed over Goku then down to the body he was holding, a very bloody body. "Kakarott what happened?" He was only answered with sobs and inaudible words. He rushed to his side and began squeezing his shoulders.

"Call…cops…" Vegeta removed his hands and walked over to the phone dialing the number to the police.

"Why? Who would do this!" He laid ChiChi on the floor face down while carefully removing the note that was stapled to her back. He shuddered as coagulated blood stuck to it, making sickening sounds as the paper was peeled from the muscle.

"One sick fuck." Vegeta answered Goku as he stood over them. "Now tell me what happened."

Goku inhaled and looked up at Vegeta. "I'm, I'm not sure. She just showed up here, and I answered the door, her eyes were watery and she fell on me then I saw her back, that's it." Vegeta nodded.

"How did she know where you were?" 

"Uh, I told her I was coming to spar with you…." Vegeta pointed to the note in Goku's hand.

"What's that?" Tears welled up in the taller Saiyajin's eyes as he looked at the bloody note in his hand.

"It was…stapled…to her back." Vegeta lifted Goku off of the floor and embraced him tightly.

"Everything is going to be ok Kakarott. I don't know what is going on, but we will catch the person who did this."

"No, Vegeta this is my fault. If I never came over here, this would have never happened." Vegeta shook Goku a little and tightened his hold around him.

"Don't do this to yourself Kakarott, you don't know that for sure. It could have happened anytime. You could have been out training, or saving the world, and it could have happened. But you were here with me…" A knock at the door interrupted them. Vegeta lead Goku to the couch and sat him down as he continued to the door. When he opened it he got a surprise.

"Yamcha what the f-!" Yamcha strode in clothed in his police uniform with a big smile on his lips.

"A lot can happen in five years, you should learn to keep in touch." He said tapping Vegeta's chest. " Now we got a call. What's the problem?" 

Vegeta stared as Yamcha's finger touched his bare chest. Then looked at him with a frown. "You look completely stupid in that get up, now seriously, where are the 'real' cops?" he asked as he lead him back to Goku. Two other cops followed after Yamcha. 

"I am a 'real' cop Vegeta. It's not impossible you know."

"I am beginning to doubt the system." Yamcha gave a half laugh.

When they entered the living room Vegeta saw Goku reading the note that had been attached to ChiChi.

Yamcha ran over to the body on the floor. He covered his mouth when he saw who it was. Officer's Saira and Damion began surveying the area immediately picking up clues and whatnot. "Goku, I need to ask you some questions" Goku nodded and looked up at Yamcha not seeming surprised at all that he was a cop.

"You can ask me." Vegeta interrupted and stepped in front of his shaken mate. Yamcha took out a pad and a pen.

"Yes and I will ask you, I have to ask you both questions."

"Can't you see he is upset and really in no condition to talk, his wife has just been murdered. I mean really Yamcha you seem unprepared a pen and pad, I thought they had recorders now a days?" Yamcha ignored Vegeta pushing past him and looking down at Goku.

"What is that? Is it evidence?" He snatched the paper from Goku faster than Goku had wanted him too. He opened it and read it aloud.

" The world's savior. The Prince's whore. You have saved countless lives, but when your wife cried out in agony for your help, calling out your name, you cried out in passion the name of Vegeta. You know what they say once a cheater always a cheater….

Your warning has been given and hopefully the loss of your wife will be enough for you to leave Vegeta alone. Unless you want another death on your hands…" 

He motioned for Officer Damion to come over and he did with a clear plastic bag in hand he opened it up and Yamcha dropped the evidence in. "Yamcha, I just want to let you know some other cops are on there way down to survey the area, and it would probably be better if we got them out of here." He nodded and waited for Vegeta to get dressed first. Then lead them out of the door to his cop car.

Minutes later they were at a coffee shop, Yamcha with his notepad still in hand.

"Ok, now that we are settled in. How about that note. What does it mean?" He pointed his pen at Vegeta then at Goku. "Are you two having a relationship?" 

"Yes, Kakarott is my mate." Vegeta said through a sip of coffee. Goku nodded hesitantly. 

"Ok, so that clears up a lot of things, at least that gives a motive for this person. They obviously have a thing for Vegeta. That's why they killed your wife. So there bargain to you is leave Vegeta alone and no one else gets hurt."

"No. Why should I alter my life? I don't love this person. They are psycho anyway, if they are willing to kill people to get me to notice them."

"It's more like to get Goku away from you, not you to notice them." Vegeta turned to Goku who was nibbling on a donut. 

"Kakarott your awfully quite, I know you must be hurting, but it will be ok. I promise we are going to catch this bastard" A strong hand went to Goku's shoulder and caressed it softly.

"I know it's just that note really shook me up. This is all my fault." Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes with a puckered brow as he spoke.

"No it isn't! It's not your fault that someone went crazy and murdered your wife! Don't say that again!" Goku nodded.

"I have another question why didn't this person just go after you Goku?"

Goku shrugged. "I guess because they just wanted to hurt me, its worse that way."

"Hm, ok. Well why do you think out of all people someone would become obsessed with Vegeta, how can anyone…."

Vegeta growled at the statement. "I am a Prince, and I am also handsome." Yamcha shrugged.

"Yeah but your attitude, royalty and good looks aren't enough to get me stalking you!"

"Ok I get it! Can we please get on with this!"

"Yes anything for Prince Vegeta." Yamcha turned to Goku. "And your happy with him?" Goku looked at Yamcha and nodded. "Yes."

"Of course he is, what kind of stupid question is that. That can not possibly help the case in any way. You are a horrible cop!" 

Many questions later…

"Do you two have somewhere to stay?" 

Vegeta nodded. "Yes we can stay at Capsule Corps."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean the killer said…"

"I know what the killer said. You think I am going to let the killer have whatever they want. Just because Kakarott is staying there doesn't mean, we'll be together. He can have his own room. I will not change my life for this psycho!"

************************************************************************

In a nearby booth…

You won't change your life for me? Maybe I will have to change it for you then. Your so determined on catching me, but here I am, right here…right behind you. Eating a croissant and drinking a cappuccino and you don't even know. You don't have the slightest clue. But people know, yes these humans know. They look at me strangely as if I don't make sense. My face to them is a riddle. I can smell you right now. I sniff you in, your smell is stronger than all the coffee in this place. That's why I must have you, you're the only one who can sate me, my desires. And I don't think you think I am serious about this, but maybe another innocent one has to die, just to prove my point. I hope not, I hope you won't make me kill again, but you probably will. Your face will drive me to the point of insanity, your skin will make me sweat. I want you…and if this is the only way I can get you…so be it. I will have you. I am not a man…yes man…to be harsh and cruel, but I can be. 

Vegeta, I have loved you for so long. We met so long ago, and you were rude to me when we first met, but then again your rude to everyone, but you were corrected when you made that mistake. You are often corrected a lot.

I admire you, for all that you do. I remember watching you fight so many times. Your courage and strength, never ceased to amaze me. I too, am strong, stronger than you realize. I will worship your body better than Goku can. I can understand you better. Just let me have you, please don't make me kill again.

************************************************************************

"I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom." Goku said as he stood and removed himself from the booth. He walked down the cold hall of the coffee shop thinking quietly to himself as he entered the bathroom. He walked inside as he was greeted almost instantly.

"Hello Goku." A voice purred.

Goku looked up into the always unchanging face of android 17. He forced a smile.

"Hi Seventeen, what are you doing here?" Seventeen stepped to the sink and began washing his hands.

"I live in this city now, does that bother you?"

"Oh, no not at all. I just thought you swore to live your life in the woods or something." He shrugged as he dried his hands.

"People change. I got bored anyway. So what brings you here."

"Nothing good…ChiChi was murdered." He looked at Seventeen's face. Just as he guessed no reaction at all.

"Really." A hand touched Goku's back and patted it. "I'm so sorry, but why did you come to enjoy coffee if your wife has been murdered." Goku stifled a laugh.

"No, Vegeta and I, are being questioned, Yamcha brought us here." Seventeen nodded.

"Vegeta…"

"Yeah you do remember him, right?"

"How can anyone forget the hot headed little Prince." 

"Um yeah, that's Vegeta, but I love him!" Seventeen walked over to the door.

"You love him? Are you two a couple." Goku blushed and nodded a yes. "That's good, well maybe I will see you both around." He said walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah maybe."


	2. Shadows and Secrets

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

I want to thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews! I love'm! You people are the greatest!

Chapter 2

Shadows and Secrets

Vegeta pushed open the door of a vacant bedroom and turned on the light. "You can stay in here Kakarott." Goku walked in one of the Capsule Corp bedrooms and laid his bag on the bed, causing it to sink in slightly.

"Thanks Vegeta." He slowly unzipped the bag and started removing his clothes from it.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes Kakarott?"

He stopped for a second to look up at the Prince who was still in the doorway.

"Maybe Yamcha is right. Maybe I shouldn't stay here. I mean if the killer finds out…I don't want him killing anybody else." Vegeta closed the distance between them and put his hand on Goku's shoulder squeezing it tightly.

"Kakarott, don't worry yourself about it. I am not going to let you stay anywhere else, what if he tried to go after you next? Besides I control my own life not some psycho bastard. Just unpack the rest of your stuff and get some rest." Goku nodded and turned his head back to his bag. It made him feel good that Vegeta felt that way about him. The Prince turned and began his journey out of the room.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta?"

"Hm?" He kept his back to him as he waited for Goku to speak.

"It was weirdest thing. I ran into Android Seventeen in the bathroom at the coffee shop."

Vegeta turned around and slowly walked back into the room.

"You did? What did he say to you?" Goku shrugged and flopped down on the bed.

"Not much, he said he was bored of living in the woods and I told him ChiChi died and then he asked if we were a couple because I said I loved you, and I said yes." Vegeta stood still for a moment his whole body seeming stiff.

"You did? You told him that? That you loved me?" His arms crossed his chest as he waited for the answer.

"Yeah Geta why wouldn't I tell him that. I do love you!" Vegeta smiled.

"Of course you do baka, I'm just surprised that's all." Goku looked deeply into Vegeta's eyes making the Prince turn away.

"Why would you be surprised, now if the situation was reversed and you said you loved me to Seventeen, then I would see a reason to be surprised."

"Uh…"

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you two tell me what happened!" Bulma yelled as she ran into the bedroom. The two saiyajins turned to the blue haired woman. "Yamcha just called to see how everything was going, and told him fine and asked why, he told me what happened to ChiChi!" She broke down into tears.

"Sorry Bulma, we were going to tell you later." Goku said.

"Later!" She shook Goku. "How much later, when you invited me to her funeral?" She sighed and looked at them both. "What about Gohan and Goten do they know?" They both shook their heads no. "What! Well you have to tell them right now! Goten is upstairs with Trunks and I can use the phone to call Gohan. I will go get the boys and send them down to you."

************************************************************************

I can hardly believe this, I want to laugh, but considering the circumstances on why I'm here. I don't. I glance over at you, but you don't notice me, why would you? Your too occupied with your precious 'Kakarott'. Making sure he is ok. Oh he is, he'll get over it. Maybe even part of him is relieved that I killed his wife. Now he can have you all to himself, too bad he won't. 

It was so enjoyable. Killing her. Yes very enjoyable the way her dull kitchen blade sliced through the skin on her back roughly. I got bored of that after awhile and just ripped the rest of her skin off, but the staple gun, that was sheer fun. Stapling that note to her. The smell of her blood in my nostrils and the pain of her cry filled my ears. But I did it for you, all for you. You will come to understand that, if you can not I will make you.

You look over in my direction and I smile, but it seems you scowl at me. No matter, that just makes me want you more, so hard to get you are. I walk through the crowded room, closer to you, but not to close. I don't want to lose control. I smell you again. The smell that lingers in my mind, a smell of cologne and candy like butterscotch. Gods, I want to touch you. I WANT TO TOUCH YOU! No, I can't. I need to learn better restraint or I will end up getting myself caught.

I listen as you snort as your mouth opens and you speak to Goku.

"Leave it up to that damn woman to call one person, and before you know it the whole damn town is in our living room."

"Oh Vegeta, it's ok, maybe it's even better that everybody is here. These people are all suspects anyway and they all loved ChiChi, well all of them except the killer. So they deserved to know of her death."

"Hn. Whatever Kakarott."

Goku your right about one thing, I didn't love ChiChi. I don't love anyone, except Vegeta. I especially don't love you. In fact I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you. I will enjoy killing you when the time comes. I have something so special planned for you. You might even like it, well maybe not. 

************************************************************************

Bulma clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. She waited a few minutes as the crowd hushed themselves. 

"Hi everybody and thanks for coming. As you know ChiChi has been brutally murdered." She sniffled at the words. "But the reason for it is because Vegeta has a stalker. A deadly stalker that is willing to kill people to get his attention." She looked at everyone as they had question marks written on their faces. "I know your wondering why they killed ChiChi …simple, Goku and Vegeta have been seeing each other. The stalker didn't like that one bit, so he offed ChiChi." The crowd gasped shocked at the news.

"I'm going to write down everyone's names who is here tonight and the names of the people who aren't here." Vegeta walked over to her and grabbed her arm making her face him.

"Are you sure your not the killer, your acting very strangely."

"Vegeta, get real! I wouldn't stalk you if someone paid me!" He let her arm go.

"Then why are you doing all this?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Why do you think? Someone is trying to kill the father of my children and they have murdered my best friend! I want to see them behind bars!"

"I'm sorry Bulma…I'm just…" She looked at him and gave him a quick hug.

"I know Vegeta were all a little on edge, it's ok."

She walked away with a little notebook as she went around the room taking names. A few minutes later she gathered them all.

"Ok! Here are all of the names I got of who is here. Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzu, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Vegeta, Goku, Ox King, Kaioshin, Master Roshi, Hercule, Krillen, and Piccolo. So here who isn't here…lets see…Seventeen, Oolong, Puar, Yajirobe, Eighteen, Marron…

"Oh, Eighteen is picking Marron up from a movie she just had her first date." Krillen smiled as he spoke. Bulma nodded and took a note of it.

"Ok..so there's Elder Kai and Kibito…"

"Sorry Bulma but Elder Kai is sick, and Kibito insisted for me to come since I was closer to all of you, while he looked after Elder Kai."

Bulma noted it and frowned. "I am sorry to hear that Kaioshin. I really hope he feels better, send him our love."

"I will Bulma thank you." he turned to Goku. "If there is anything I can do for please let me know."

Goku smiled and nodded. "Thanks Supreme Kai that's awfully nice of you."

"Ok so the only other people I can think of that aren't here are: Mr. Po Po and Dende."

"You know why they can't be here, they need to be at The Lookout." Piccolo stated.

"Yes I know."

"So you think all of these people are suspects Bulma?" Bulma turned her head to Yamcha.

"Yeah, I mean who else knows Vegeta?" Yamcha took a few steps forward making his way to the center of the crowd.

"A lot of people know Vegeta, or know of Vegeta. We can't limit ourselves to a list."

"Fine Yamcha you think you can do better?" he laughed and pointed to his police badge.

"Yeah I think I can do a hell of a lot better. I am a cop! Now I have a suggestion, why don't you just put your list away and leave this to the authorities." Bulma leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed.

"Yamcha I don't want Vegeta to get hurt, and I don't want anyone else to die!" He hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to Vegeta." she smiled at the words and calmed down.

Vegeta leaned against the wall staring at the two hug. 

"Look how much everyone cares about you Vegeta!" Goku chimed. 

"I see, or maybe they are just scared for their own lives." He grunted as he pushed himself off of the wall pouring himself some soda. Goku put an arm around him.

"No Vegeta they care about you…"

"Dad!" Gohan yelled pulling his dad off of Vegeta. "How could you be comforting Vegeta at a time like this! My mom was just murdered, and your wife!"

"Gohan calm down…"

"Shut up! Don't tell me to calm down. If you could have just controlled yourselves Mom wouldn't be dead right now! There were so many things you could have done Dad, you could have given her a divorce, let her know your true feelings, not live a lie!" Goten and Videl ran over grabbing Gohan and trying to calm him down.

"Gohan honey your just upset, you just need to calm down and think about what your saying." Videl soothed as she rubbed at his back Goten turned to his dad and half smiled.

"It'll be ok Dad he's just mad and hurt right now, he will calm down, and then his head will clear."

Gohan walked off with Videl shouting over his shoulder. "Yeah I will calm down but that doesn't stop the fact that dad will get what he deserves and so will Vegeta. Look at them they don't even care! There all over each other even after the killer told them not to do that. One of us will die! When we do you can blame them!"

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta spat. "You better watch what you say, because if your trying to threaten me or my mate, I won't hesitate to rip you apart right here and right now. What I suggest is for you to go home and cool down before someone gets hurt."

Gohan snorted as he grabbed Pan's arm shuffling her and Videl through the crowd.

"No Vegeta, you're the one who needs to think. I don't have to threaten you, your doing a good enough job yourself…"

"Bye Grampa!" Pan yelled as they disappeared through the door. 

Vegeta turned to Goku who was hugging Goten. "Are you ok?"

Goku nodded as he ran a hand through Goten's hair. "Yeah Vegeta I'm fine. He's just mad. I understand where he is coming from. He has every right to be that angry. He'll come around."

"Kakarott, I have to get out of here. I am going for a walk."

"Oh, can I go with you?"

"Uh…no, I just want to be alone. If that's ok. I need to think."

"Ok Vegeta, I'll be here when you get back. Please be careful."

"I will." He kissed Goku's forehead and made his way out of the back door. 

************************************************************************

I am following you, and you don't even know it. You don't even sense me. Your so beautiful. The way you stride like your gliding across the ground. You are wearing a black leather jacket and the collar is up, probably because it's a little windy out here. You have on black slacks that compliment your body greatly. I want to touch you, maybe I will. Maybe I will and you won't even know. I have been following you for a long time, where are we going? We are now walking through a park. I follow you as you follow the path of the sidewalk.

You act as if you have a destination. I can't resist my urges as I reach out to touch your shoulder. No, your hair, I want to touch that soft ebony hair. Closer and closer my finger's come. I can feel your body heat. Almost there…

************************************************************************

"Watch where your going!" Vegeta said as his shoulder was bumped into. He turned to the stranger.

"Sorry Vegeta."

"Namek? What the hell are you doing out here. Weren't you just at Capsule Corps?" 

Piccolo brushed at his clothes as the wind scurried leaves across their feet.

"Yes I was, but I left right after I spoke about Dende and Mr. Po Po. I needed some fresh air."

Vegeta looked at him with a weary eye. He wasn't buying that excuse. 

"Watch where your walking next time." Vegeta snorted and pushed his way past Piccolo continuing his journey.

"Hn." was all Piccolo said as he stood and watched as the Prince walk down the sidewalk.

Vegeta reached The Vashire apartments, his destination. He opened the door and took to the stairs running up them fairly fast. When he finally reached the seventh floor he sighed as looked at the numbers on the doors he walked past each and stopped when he came to number ten. He raised a closed fist to the door and knocked on it.

A few seconds later it opened and a voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello Vegeta, what brings you here?"

************************************************************************

I follow you all the way to these apartments, up the stairs, and I hide around the corner peeking every few moments to see whose door your knocking on. I watch in jealous anticipation to see who it is that you traveled all this way for.

I am shocked when the door is finally open and I hear a voice.

"Hello Vegeta, what brings you here?"

What, why are you visiting this person? As you step inside the apartment. I step closer to the door and put my ear against it to listen. I can't hear anything, or is it that I just want to shut out everything I do hear, but my anger rises. Vegeta is mine. WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT!? I didn't want to do this, but you forced me…forced me to prove my point, the only way I know how.


	3. The Misadventures of Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own your souls…BUHAHAHAHA

…*coughs* I mean enjoy reading the story!

Thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys! I love when you guys are guessing at who the killer is, maybe you guessed him maybe you didn't…guess you'll just have to continue reading. Oh and I did leave a clue for who's apartment Vegeta went to, he went to the 7th floor and door number 10 so that equals 17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

The Misadventures of Seventeen

Vegeta entered the apartment closing the door behind him. Seventeen smiled at him as he shifted from left to right leg. "What's with this unexpected visit?"

"What do you think?" The Prince said slightly annoyed . Seventeen stepped a little closer to Vegeta a mischievous grin plastered across his otherwise plain features. He reached a hand out and ran a finger across the collar of Vegeta's coat which was abruptly smacked away.

"Aren't we testy." His back turned from the Prince. "So you love Goku?"

Vegeta snorted and moved in front of the android. "Did you do it? Kill Kakarott's woman?" He searched the pale blue eyes for an answer, but did not receive one.

"Why would I do that Vegeta?"

"You know why! Stop playing games! This is serious…"

"I know it is! It's very serious and your in some trouble." He stepped so that his face was close to Vegeta's, their noses touching. Vegeta took a step back.

"I'm not in any trouble, but I think you are. You're the only one that makes sense. The only one who could be stalking me. Who else would?"

"You are asking the wrong questions. Who wouldn't stalk you? That's easier to answer." He moved down to the couch sinking himself into it. "I did not do it. I wouldn't hurt you like that, even though you love Goku, I almost wished I had did it." He patted the couch next to him, but Vegeta remained planted where he was. Seventeen annoyed with that, got up and rushed over to the Ouji capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I can't do this anymore! I love Kakarott!" Another kiss assaulted his ear then his neck and he felt a hot tongue run down his cheek. 

"But you did it so many other times before…then all of a sudden someone dies, and you love Goku…strange how that works." He let his fingers linger across Vegeta's hard chest.

"No!" He pushed Seventeen back. "I have always loved Kakarott…this, us…was a mistake. I never loved you, and I never will."

"I didn't ask you to. I don't love you either, but I do love your body…" Another kiss was stolen from Vegeta as strong arms slid his coat away from his body. He quickly pushed Vegeta onto the couch straddling the surprised Prince. He pulled the shirt over Vegeta's head throwing it to the floor. Seventeen's skilled lips laid tickling kisses across the bronze chest below him making Vegeta squirm with unease and pleasure. Dark hair scattered across the pale visage that was above him obscuring the lustful venom in Seventeen's eyes and kisses. 

His pale hand ran along Vegeta's ab muscles tracing the outline slowly. Tanned finger's gripped at Seventeen's wrist. "No, I love Kakarott." He pushed him off as he sat up gathering his shirt and putting it on.

"What has changed? You loved him before, that never stopped you."

"I answer to no one." He slipped his coat back on and headed for the door.

"I get it now, your afraid." He stood up gracefully moving over to Vegeta. "Afraid that if they suspect me…or trace anything back to me, Goku will find out that you have been sleeping with me." He put his hand over his heart and squeezed at his shirt. "How noble and sweet of you. Trying to spare your Goku from any further heart ache."

He turned and grabbed the doorknob and a smooth hand fell on top of his.

"You never told me about Goku, your relationship with him, but I suspected something. Then I saw him in the bathroom that day." Vegeta looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"I don't tell you anything of my life, why should I have then? We were never serious and now were through."

Seventeen pushed Vegeta into the door, chest first whispering into his ear. "I don't think were through at all." He slid his tongue behind the delicate ear and licked at it teasingly. "You like this…my aggressiveness…" He pressed his body close to Vegeta's gripping his hips and grinding into his buttocks.

************************************************************************

I know what I will do. You will pay for you have done Seventeen. For corrupting Vegeta in such a way, seducing him…you whore! How dare you touch what's mine! I back away from the door and escape the building, this horrible place. Out onto the street…wait no…I need to go back I need something. Keys, yes the keys to his car. I fly to the 7th floor and peep through the windows until I spot you… WHAT ARE YOU DOING! 

Grinding yourself into my Prince like that…my hands begin to shake at the awful sight. I slide the window open . I need to kill you…the feeling is overwhelming. I can almost smell your blood across my hands filling the room, smearing the walls. You make Vegeta dirty…he will have to be cleaned. You will suffer much like Goku…my plan, I must keep to my plan. 

The image of keys flash through my mind…yes keys, must get the keys. I look down at my hand, they are already there. I must have grabbed them and did not know. Like you don't know. YOU DON'T KNOW I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU! I can kill you! I will kill you but not now, I will make you suffer.

I slip out of the window away from the heart breaking sight. I am to upset, I need to calm down to do things properly. I can not work on anger. I feel for a certain ki and pinpoint it. With a change in direction I am off.

************************************************************************

I land a few feet away from the person I was seeking. Sitting quietly in her car…waiting. Yes I know who your waiting for. Your daughter…it's too bad you will both die. I slowly approach the car and tap on the window. You give me a surprised look and roll it down.

"What are you doing here?" I smile as you speak, now if I told you that, you would drive away. Why, why would I be here? I open my mouth as your daughter runs out of the theatre and jumps in the car.

"Hey mom, can we leave now, my date was horrible, and the movie was awful." She leans back in her seat and faces her window. She doesn't even notice me…too bad. 

"I'm sorry honey, we will leave in just a moment." You avert your attention back to me. I smile again.

"Oh yes, I just saw Seventeen and he said it was urgent that he speak with you."

"Urgent?" I nodded and open the back door to get in.

"I will go with you."

"Do you know what it is about?" Marron turned around to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." 

"Well ok." She said starting the engine and driving off in the direction of The Vashire Apartments. I was silent like I usually am, only talking when truly necessary. Such a nice car ride, enjoy it while you can. There was a small talk going on between mother and daughter but I didn't really care to listen. It was really unimportant. I was more worried with what was going on with Vegeta. 

I can't wait any longer. "Stop the car."

Marron turns her head to look at me and asks why. I do not answer her. Eighteen glances at me through the rear view mirror. I cut my eyes away from hers, my eyes seem too happy, to deviously happy. 

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, I thought I saw a injured man on the side of the road." That was weak, but they will believe me, everyone does. She slowed the car until it came to a total halt. 

"Are you sure about this? What about Seventeen?"

"It will only take a minute. I just want to see if he is ok."

I open the car door and step outside and so does Eighteen. She follows me to where she believes I saw the man. 

"So where is he?" She asks a little to irritated for my liking.

"Where is who?" She crossed her arms.

"Stop it with these childish games. Where is the man you saw?" I play with my fingers for a second as I think about her question.

"Oh him…" I look around. "Maybe he is playing hide and seek with us…lets go find him."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to the car.."

"Wait… I hear someone…it's coming from over there." I point around the corner of a building and she walks that way. 

"If I don't see anything…" I tackle her to the ground and roll her onto her back, she looks at me strangely. She doesn't understand, but she will. "Get off of me! What do you think your doing!?"

I pull a shiny blade from somewhere underneath my pant pocket and put it up against her face softly. 

"I will ask the questions around here, and the better question would be...what do 'you' think I'm doing?" Pressing a little harder I draw some of her blood. "I am very sorry for this, but blame your brother he is a whore."

Her breathe was hard and fast as she struggled underneath me.

"What do you mean?" I am bored now, although it has only been a minute. I don't feel like explaining myself anymore. I'd rather see blood. I slash her right cheek causing it to split open and she hisses in pain. I smile because the more blood I see, the closer I am to Vegeta. Soon, he will be all mine.

As she sees me raise the knife a little higher she begins to scream. I silence her by putting my hand over her mouth, pressing harshly. Bringing the blade down into her right shoulder she bit at my hand, which in turn caused me to twist the sharp knife making blood squirt on me. A howl escaped through my fingers. I pressed my hand a little harder removing the knife. Placing it against her eye.

"I have a funny idea…" Pressing the blade a little closer to her eye I pressed until I saw blood, then shoved it through carefully carving her right eye out. It rolled off the knife as I brought it out of her head and I caught it in my hand. "A present for Seventeen." I sigh as I look at her body shaking out of shock I'm sure. I press my hand with a little force and snap her neck. I pull out a little ring box, saved especially for this occasion and put the pale blue eyeball in it.

I pick Eighteen up and carry her back to the car. "Won't Marron be surprised." When I finally reach the car and open the back door and throw Eighteen in, Marron looks and gasps.

"What…what happened?" I get in on the driver's side.

"She fell."

"Fell! Is she ok? How can a fall do that?" She examined her more closely as I started the car and drove off. "Is she dead?" Tears lingered in her eyes refusing to believe it. "Where is her eye!" She screamed. "You? You killed my mother?"

I didn't answer, I just drove. While she screamed and she tried to escape, when she found out she couldn't she screamed more until I shut her up. I undid her seatbelt and slammed on the breaks watching as her head smashed against the windshield. Just to make sure she would shut up I grabbed her by the hair and cut her lips off then cut her head off to be extra sure.

First I dropped Marron off at home and gently laid her in her bed tucking her in, it was definitely passed her bedtime. Next I was off to Vashire Apartments.

************************************************************************

Vegeta's shirt was gone once again along with the rest of his clothes. Seventeen still had him pressed against the door only this time they were facing each other. The android slid down Vegeta's body until he was resting on his knees. Vegeta's mind was in turmoil, he knew he was wrong. He shouldn't be here right now and he shouldn't be doing this. He looked as Seventeen's mouth enveloped his member whole sucking on it leisurely. Vegeta gave hoarse moans at the sensual feeling.

He gathered his strength and closed his eyes pushing Seventeen's head off. "Stop…" He slid down the door himself and stared into Seventeen's eyes. "I can't do this to Kakarott, myself, or you. It isn't fair." He pulled his clothes on as the android watched. "I need to tell Kakarott…" He felt the other wrap his arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I lied before Vegeta. I was hurt when I talked to Goku in the bathroom. I was hurt to know that you and him were a couple. I do love you, and I was jealous. I thought you were only seeing me." He cried into Vegeta's shoulder his tears hitting the other mans skin. 

Vegeta pulled his face back grabbing Seventeen's cheeks with his hands. He wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I love Kakarott."

"So… what? Is this over? Are we over?" He grabbed Vegeta's hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it. When suddenly there was a raspy knock on the door which made them both jump. They turned to the door and stared at each other as if they didn't know what to do. Seventeen reached his hand out and turned the knob slowly opening the door. He peered into the hallway but saw no one. He was about to close it when Vegeta pointed out something.

"What's that?" The Prince said pointing to a black ring box that was on the floor before the door. He picked it up and handed it to the other. Seventeen opened it and gasped. Vegeta peered into the box and held his breath at what he saw. A bloodied eyeball, with a lot of muscle and skin still attached to it.

"Fuck! No…you mean this bastard killed someone else!" Vegeta punched the wall. "This is my fault!" Seventeen seemed to be in shock as he stared at the eye.

"I know whose eye this is. It's Eighteen's" Vegeta stared at him.

"How do you know?"

"Who else would I care about!" He shouted. Vegeta just stared as a eerie pang shot through his body.

"Fuck! I better go, I have to check up on Kakarott." Vegeta stared at Seventeen. "Uh...you can stay at Capsule Corp, I don't think your safe here. I will see you there." Seventeen nodded looking rather devastated as Vegeta left. He put the lid back on the box and looked around the apartment. 

Maybe he should leave now. He ran to his bedroom and grabbed a few clothes. Then went into the kitchen and snatched his car keys off the counter they were always on. Only they weren't there that time, they were on the other counter. He shrugged he wasn't up for a debate with himself on car keys.

He left the apartment skipping the elevator and took to the stares eliminating them quickly as he soon reached the bottom. Seventeen exited the building and ran over to his car. Someone was in there, the android almost halted. What if it was the killer? He tapped on the window, but the person didn't move. He tapped a little harder, but still nothing. It was very dark and his windows were tinted so he couldn't really make out who the person was.

He decided the only way he would find out is by opening the door. He slid the keys into the lock and twisted it slowly, and out of nowhere the car engine came to life. Seventeen gasped and jumped back leaving the keys in the door. He stared at the window as he saw the person turn their head and look out at him. He couldn't help it he stepped closer. The engine roared as if someone was stepping on the gas. He tried to make out the person's features through the tinted window, but it was close to impossible. There head pressed harder against the window almost as if they were smashing their face into it.

He turned the key again and opened the door slowly. The engine died. He gasped at what he saw. "Eighteen?" He looked at his sister whose head was tied to the seat to keep it up and hands were tied to the steering wheel. Her face was a horrid sight indeed with a missing eye, that had a piece of paper sticking out of it, and the skin on her face seeming rather loose. 

He quickly turned his head from the sight, as tears slowly fell from his face. "Why didn't you just kill me!" He shouted up at the night, but got no answer. He mustered the courage to grab the paper that was stuck in his sister's eye socket. He unrolled it and read it out loud to himself.

"The closer I get the more I learn. I am sorry for what lays ahead, but it's the only solution. One by one you will all fall, until I have what I want. Then no one will take him away from me." He crumpled the note in his hand took another glance at Eighteen. He couldn't believe that was his sister. He took a few steps back and catapulted himself into the sky headed for Capsule Corp.


	4. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!! I especially want to thank Agent182 and my brother, they are the ones who give me inspiration!!!! If you haven't read Get Psycho by Agent182 and SatanSpinner67.well you need too!!! It motivated me in so many ways.and trust me, it's way more evil than anything I could ever create. It's my all-time fave fanfic! You'll be Finchified..buahahaha!

Kewla- Maybe someday Agent182 will be my sister-in-law *looks at Ryan* That would be so awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent182 - Yeah I know I'm not too much with the blood and gore, you are so much better at that than me.I don't even wanna try and go there.

As always I love all you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your reviews rule!

Chapter 4

Kidnapped

Krillin pulled into his driveway exiting his car rather quickly. He was kind of worried about his wife and daughter since they never showed up at Capsule Corp. He noticed Eighteen's car was already in the driveway, and there was a big crack in the windshield. He hoped she didn't get into an accident of some kind and gotten hurt. He rushed into the house leaving his front door open. All the lights were off as he hurried through the hallways to his bedroom. He had a bad feeling for some reason and he wasn't really sure why.

Opening his bedroom door he called out for his wife. "Eighteen?" but he got no answer, then again he didn't really wait for one. He took a look around but found no one. "Eighteen, Marron?!" He yelled it a little louder this time, but still no answer. 

He had searched the whole house, everywhere except for Marron's room. He headed in that direction a little bit of sweat tickling his brow as he opened her bedroom door. Sighing inwardly as he saw her laying in her bed peacefully. He walked over to the sleeping image and sat down next to it.

"Marron.I'm so glad your ok, I was nearly about to lose my head." He rubbed her shoulders shaking her a little bit and watched as her head flitted from her neck and rolled off of her pillow and landed with a loud thud to the floor. Krillan jumped to his feet with a scream as he stared at his lipless beheaded daughter.

He gave in to the fight his body was having to cry and vomit and ran into her bathroom releasing his stomach into the toilet then slumping over it, as tears overtook him. 

************************************************************************

Silence blanketed the Briefs home as Vegeta entered through the front door. Everyone had left the so called get together Bulma had thrown in ChiChi's honor , and that made the Prince a little bit happier. It also seemed that everyone else was in bed. All the lights were off and the silence put him at unease. He walked through the living room hearing the low buzz of the t.v. and saw both of his children and Goten watching Scream. Bra was sprawled across the couch talking on the phone and Trunks and Goten were on the floor. 

"Yeah Pan, were watching Scream, you should come over..you can! Great.!" Bra's phone conversation was interrupted as Vegeta's husky voice spread through the room.

"Turn the t.v. off, and go to bed." Trunks sat up and looked at his dad. 

"Hey where have you been? We were worried."

"Out, and as you can see I am fine. Now go to bed."

"Dad it's only eleven o' clock. And the movie isn't over yet." Trunks complained. Goten rolled over on his back and looked at Vegeta.

"Yeah Vegeta, come on.."

"Yeah daddy," Bra whined playing with her hair. "There is only like 20 minutes left, and I promise we will go to bed after that."

Vegeta grunted knowing he was going to give in to his daughter. "Fine, but straight to bed when it's over." They smiled overjoyed and Trunks laughed a little at the sight of his father caving in to Bra. 

"Ok, thanks!" They all chimed as Vegeta walked away. 

He pulled himself up the stairs thinking of how he was going to explain Seventeen to Kakarott. He didn't want to hurt him, but that was inevitable and he just hoped the other saiyajin would understand and not be too angry with him. He snorted to himself, what was he thinking of course Kakarott would be furious, if the roles were reversed he would be. He was steps away from Kakarott's bedroom when his nose caught scent something. 

He turned in the other direction and headed for the smell. The scent got stronger with each step he took, almost engulfing him. He heard the crunch of soft petals beneath his shoes and when he cast his gaze to the floor he was right, tons of red rose petals were sprinkled outside of his door. He entered his room and gave a little smirk. "Kakarott." 

There were petals everywhere the floor, his bed, leading all the way into the bathroom he followed them inside. Candle's were the only light surrounding a bathtub full of rose petaled water. Kakarott was really outdoing himself. He sniffed himself and realized that maybe it would be wise if he took a quick bath before talking to Kakarott, since he reeked of Seventeen. Vegeta slipped out of his clothes and slid into the warm water. He hadn't taken a bath in a long time, he was more of a shower type of guy.

************************************************************************

I push the bathroom closet door open, so I can watch you. You seem very pleased with how I decorated your room, I thought you might, even though you probably think Goku did it. You had to be cleaned.I didn't want you smelling like Seventeen. I watch as you take off your shirt, slowly you grab the bottom of it and peel it off over your arms, then your shoulders, then off of your head and you throw it to the side.

I stare at your sculpted body, soon I will worship that body with my tongue. Next goes your pants you unzip them and step out, kicking them next to your shirt. Your socks and shoes were already gone. I hadn't noticed when you removed them. Next the boxer shorts they are removed much like your pants and also kicked next to the rest of your clothes. Naked.completely.

Gods.oh.gods.you are beautiful, my breathing clearly stopped at the sight of the living painting before me. 

My eyes glide up your body, that magnificent body. You step in the water slowly, enjoying it as I enjoy watching you. Taking the soap into your hands gliding it across your chest.no.that should be me. My heart begins to thump loudly as I watch you. You are perfect. You take a washcloth lathering it in suds as you wash your body off. My breath is struggling to move past my lungs as I watch you clean your manhood with such care. Taking it into your hands and gently rubbing it with the soapy cloth until it is completely clean. Over the top of the soft flesh and caressing the head as the cloth goes to clean underneath.

If I could touch you.my hands would praise you.let me.. You slip yourself completely under the water washing your hair. Its falls flat, how gorgeous, flowing over your shoulders, beautiful ebony. I smell you.I have smelled you all night.now you smell like the Prince I know and love.that's much better.

After what seems like a while you just lay there. You are tired, just relaxing, eyes closed. Eyes closed.I open the closet door more and slink out over to you. So perfect.My hand reaches out to touch you. Slowly it drifts across the air almost connecting with your hair then your breath hitches and I pull back. I freeze in place, hoping to Kami that you don't open your eyes.

Such beautiful eyes they are, but I don't think I am ready for you to see me just yet. But you don't open them, and I smile in relief, leaning my face forward so close to yours if I moved any closer our noses would be touching. Your breath is heated as it leaves parted lips, I suck it in.delicious.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and your eyelids begin to part slowly, I begin to see dark orbs as they reach to focus in on me. I plant a small kiss on your lips and I am gone like the blink of an eye.

************************************************************************

"What the hell?" Vegeta felt like someone had kissed him but he wasn't quite sure. He had drifted asleep, and remembered hearing the doorbell. Who would be coming over this late? "Oh shit!" Seventeen! He had totally forgotten that he told the android he could stay here. 

He hurriedly dried himself off and got dressed. He was headed for the stairs, when he heard laughing from Kakarott's room then he changed his mind and headed there instead.

************************************************************************

Bra walked over to the door and opened it. What was on the other side made her give a small shriek. There stood someone adorned in the Scream outfit, white mask and all. She took a few steps back tripping over her own feet as Trunks and Goten ran over to see what was going on.

The masked intruder stepped inside wielding a sharp knife in the air as if getting ready to stab someone. Goten pulled Bra to her feet as they ran off screaming.

"You guys!!" Trunks yelled to Goten and Pan. They stopped and stood behind the couch.

"I bet that's just Pan, you did call her and tell her to come over and she knew we were watching Scream." The masked person tilted their head at Trunks. Goten and Bra stood their distance. "Ok Pan, you can stop now." Trunks frowned looking at the distorted white face.

The hand that held the knife raised high in the air again and the person let out a high pitched cackle as they began to lunge at Trunks. He dodged the knife and ran over by Goten and Bra.

"If that's Pan, she is definitely scaring me!" Bra shrieked gripping onto Goten's arm. The masked person stepped further in the room until they were directly facing them on the other side of the couch.

"I kinda wished we listened to Vegeta and just went to bed." Goten said.

There heads all turned when they heard the front door creaking open and another Scream masked person walked in.also wielding a knife of their own. The three demi saiyajins gulped as the two masked freaks stared at each other.

"What's going on?" Goten asked.

Bra and Trunks shook their head. "Uh.we should go get our dads." Trunks suggested, but the masked houseguest that was furthest away shook it's head no. It walked closer to it's mirror image, walking a circle around the other. The other one raised a knife to it's counterpart and slashed at their face.missing.

The second masked freak grabbed the first ones wrist and twisting them backwards so that there back was facing them. The second of the two pointed the knife at Bra and summoned her to come over. Trunks valiantly stepped in front of his sister and yelled. "No! If you want someone then you can have me!"

The masked person shook their head no and once again pointed the knife at Bra. 

"It's ok you guys." Bra said as she began to walk over to the two masked people. 

"Bra are you crazy! Get over here!" Trunks demanded but Bra didn't listen she just continued to walk over to them. Goten took off running up the stairs.

"I'm going to get our parents!"

Once close enough the scream guy grabbed Bra by the arm and handed her the knife but didn't let go of her arm. She took it into her shaky hands tears dancing down her face.

A distorted voice left the mask as it spoke.

"Kill her.." He removed the other ones mask to show the face of Pan and Bra gasped. Pan was crying as she was being held captive by a crazy person.

"I was just trying to play a joke! I didn't know." Pan choked out.

"Kill her." the voice said again.

Bra shook her head violently. "I will not!" She threw the knife to the floor and sobbed.

The killer nodded and picked up the shiny weapon.

"Fine.then I will." He pressed the knife against Pan's back slowly forcing it in.

"STOP!" Trunks and Bra yelled as Pan yelped in pain as the blade was forced into her back.

The mysterious killer stopped for a moment and breathed heavily then looked at Bra.

"Why stop? Will you finish it for me?" He handed the knife to her again she took it and slashed at him.

"You don't listen very well do you?" He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the floor. "But I have something I think will make you listen very well.oh wait.I meant kill you very well." He laughed at his own joke as Pan tried to kick her way free as Bra gasped.

He grabbed Bra and Trunks into his grips and headed outside with the three demi saiyajins. 

"I have a game I want to play with you, but I need a few thing before we can start." 

************************************************************************

Vegeta turned the handle on Kakarott's door and opened it fastly wanting to know what the laughter he heard was all about. His eye brows knitted together when the only person he saw in the room was Kakarott sitting on his bed.

"Hiya Vegeta!" Goku said as he bounced on the bed lightly. Vegeta stepped all the way in the room. Something was odd about this situation he couldn't put his finger on it.but something was definitely wrong. 

"Kakarott why were you laughing?" Goku put on a confused face for a second then rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh.that.I was uh thinking of something Master Roshi said once.he can be really funny you know." Vegeta snorted.

"That pervert?" He crossed his arms and stared at the other man. "Kakarott, I have to tell you something." He decided against asking about what Master Roshi said and just wanted to get straight to the point and tell him about Seventeen.

"What is it Geta?"

"It's about Seventeen." Goku turned his head as Goten ran into the room practically screaming. "Dad, Vegeta.Bra.the killer has Bra and Pan!!!" 

Vegeta turned around his face a large scowl as his power level rose rather quickly.

"WHAT!?" Goten nodded and Vegeta took a few steps forward towards Goten and Goku got off the bed.

"Where are they..what about Trunks, we have to go find them." Goku blurted. Vegeta turned his head to the side in anger and caught a glimpse of something in Kakarott's bathroom mirror. A person.he ran in there practically ripping the door off. If it was the killer he would destroy him.the person jumped back as he entered the bathroom. Vegeta looked at the persons face and his jaw dropped. "YAMCHA!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KAKAROTT'S BATHROOM?!?"

He gulped and stepped back. "I, uh..never left."

".Also has Trunks.." Vegeta heard Goten tell his dad. 

"I will deal with this later." He said referring to Yamcha. "I can't believe that psycho has my kids! How couldn't I know? Why didn't I sense him! FUCK!!! We have to go find them!"

************************************************************************


	5. Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ…

Thanks for the reviews!

*Hugs all of you!* You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 5

Cupid's Arrow 

I smile at the two girls and Trunks as I tie them up…oh wait…I'm wearing a mask so they don't know that I'm smiling…scratch that, I was glaring at them. How I hated them, for being able to touch Vegeta. To know him, to love him, and they did not give him the honor he deserved, the respect he needed. He is a Prince!!! He has to be treated like one. 

He isn't a just anyone…he is royalties finest. He deserves the best and there is no one better than me… The teens cringe as I pull out some steel stakes. I wonder why they cringe, they have no idea what I am going to do. I walk closer to them and they try, stupidly, to scoot away.

I shake my head and grab Bra into my arms. She will go first in this little game of love.

"Are you ready for the game?" I ask her and all she does is cry in my arms as Trunks yells at me, like it will save her…trust me nothing and no one can save her.

"Let her go you freak!" Pan yells as she try's to squirm free.

I continue to walk a few feet away with Bra to a nearby tree. Positioning her against the oak, her back against the rotting wood. She looks to be maybe five or eight feet above the ground. I rip the ropes from her and yank one of her arms up laying the back of her hand flat against the tree. I position a stake at her hand and with a large hammer I waste no time in driving it right through her pretty flesh. She screams, how loudly the song she sings becomes as red liquid seeps through her wound. Tears paint her face as I grab her other arm positioning that arm above her head across from the other one, palm face out. I take the other stake and even before I drive it into her hand, her screams become high pitched whales like a banshee.

How I wish she would shut up and take the pain. My ears are not pleased right now. I slam the stake through her hand blood flowing almost instantly her cries continuing loudly. I hear Pan and Trunks yelling at me, but I don't care, I never have. I only care for Vegeta, and everyone I look at is threat, everyone will take him away from me...if I don't destroy them first, destroy all chances for that even happening.

He will be angry at first, that I killed everyone…but he will come to understand…he will… He will love me for what I have done, and I will worship him like the god he is…god…I laugh at the irony…what irony?!?!? Bra's screams break through my crazy thoughts.

Oh yes…the game… I let go of the bruised wrist I was so tightly holding too and look at Bra as she hangs from the tree, the only thing holding her there are the two stakes. How painful for her…but now she knows how it feels…feels for me when people are with Vegeta taking him away from me…it's so painful…

I float down to the ground next to Trunks and Pan they are still screaming at me…I had long ago drowned there voices out, because if I didn't my patience wouldn't last long enough, and they might be dead, thus leaving us with no game to play. I grab Pan by the hair and stand her to her feet, she yelps in pain.

"Ok…now it's time for the fun. Here are the rules. I am only going to say this once so listen carefully." I point at Bra hanging from the tree, screaming. "I call this cupid's arrow, Bra over there is your target." I hand Pan a bow and some arrows and she reluctantly takes them. "The goal of this game is to shoot the arrows at Bra's heart if you miss I will shoot an arrow at you, but if you make it you get a prize, and maybe Bra will fall in love with you... It's really fun if you think about it."

"I won't do it! You might as well kill me now!!!" 

"I will, don't worry about that, but first we must play this game. I went to all this trouble to set it up. Bra is in a lot of pain…wouldn't it be better if you just end it?" I point to her again her head hanging low as blue hair flew across her wounded features. "Remember your prize it's…Trunks…I know how you love him. So if you win, you get the love of your fantasies.."

She blushed deeply, how selfish of her, even at a time like this, she blushes.

"Trunks isn't a prize to be won, he is a human being!" I ignored her lame words and continued on with the game's explanation. 

"Cupid's arrows are usually tainted to make a person fall in love with the first person they see, but that's not so in this case, these arrows are tainted with a particular type of poison that painfully and slowly shuts down your organs…so just imagine if you got this in Bra's system…the poison would slow her heart with each beat making the toxic liquid flood her blood stream shutting down each of her organs, that means collapsing her lungs, making it painfully aware the she is dying.…slowly…" 

Pan gasped at the explanation as Trunks tried to kick me.

"You evil fuck! My dad is going to hate you forever if you kill Bra!! He will never love you, EVER!"

"I'm not killing her, Pan is…" Vegeta will love me, no matter what. He will love me, I need him to. "Ok enough talk time to play! Pan…go ahead…begin.."

She shook her head and dropped the weapon, crumbling to her knees. 

"I…I can't…I won't…" I pulled her up by her hair again this time harder.

"You can, and you will!" I shoved the weapons back into her arms. 

"Pan don't!" Trunks cried, I turned to him and shot him with a strong ki blast to the head not killing him, just knocking him out.

"Now that I shut him up, you may proceed." I coaxed her arms in the position, even drawing back the string on the bow with her. "All you have to do is let go…" She just stood there tears cascading from her eyes. She wouldn't do it. I would have to force her. So I bumped her slightly causing her hand to slip and I watched as the arrow sailed across the sky burying itself in Bra's leg.

The blue haired girl I thought to be passed out came to life with a horrifying scream as the arrow invaded her leg. I stood behind Pan and looked at her back…examining it. Once I felt secure in what I was doing I raised my own bow and arrow and shot it right through

Pan's back and watched as she fell to the ground screaming.

"You missed…" I looked at her laying on the ground her words catching in her throat. I didn't miss…the arrow had gone straight through her chest. She tried to speak, but found herself choking on her blood. I put a hand to my ear. "What? What was that? You seem to be choking, I can't hear you…" I laughed as she looked to be getting angry with me.

"Shut up…it's useless…your dying and no one will ever save you, no one even cares." I bend down close to her face as she coughs a little blood on me…purposely more than anything. "You know this game was rather pointless…oh well…at least someone is dying." She attempted to hit at me which of course I easily blocked.

I took the end of the arrow that was sticking out of her chest and pulled it out fastly, leaving a very small hole in her chest, red blood pouring out. Maybe I shouldn't have done thought, it seemed to have killed her…

I sigh as I look at Bra, she isn't dead, but she will die, especially with that poison in her system. At least (technically) I didn't kill her. I may have caused a series of events that lead up to her death but I didn't kill her.

Looking at this scene, it isn't bloody enough…I wish I had more time but I don't, I feel the other's approaching…so I must leave…

************************************************************************

Part of the Z fighter's arrived on the scene with grim faces as they looked around, not liking what they saw.

Vegeta landed next to his son who was laying face down on the forest floor. He bent down, checking his pulse, and smiled when he felt it nice and strong.

"The boy is just unconscious." He said standing up turning to everyone else.

"I found Pan…" Goten yelled. "She's…she's… dead…" Yamcha ran over to Goten to make sure Pan was dead. He kneeled next to them putting a hand over the hole that was in her body and turned his head a little. He couldn't believe someone would do this. It disgusted him.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled. The Prince ran over to where his lover was. Goku was kneeling on the ground with Bra in his arms. "She was on the tree, she had stakes through her hands, but she is still breathing." 

"Give her to me!" Vegeta demanded nearly snatching his daughter away from him. "Bra! Bra! Can you hear me? Open your eyes…NOW!" Bra moaned at the sound of her father's voice, forcing her eyes to part only slightly.

"Da..ddy..?"

"Shh, don't speak. We need to get you to an emergency room…" Bra was shaking her head no as the Prince kept on speaking. "Or a senzu, Kakarott use your instant transmission." Goku reached his hand out touching Vegeta's shoulder.

"Where to Vegeta?"

"Fuck anywhere! Hospital, the lookout…"

"Daddy…no…it's too late…poisoned…badly"

Vegeta shook his head and held his daughter tightly to him.

"No! I said don't talk!"

Bra's eyes slowly closed as her breathing became very slow.

"I…lo..love..you…" Her eyes closed permanently as her last words echoed through Vegeta's mind, wrenching at his heart. No! He squeezed Bra to him, as he felt her body become very limp and heavy.

"No! NO! Kakarott take us to the lookout Dende can heal her, revive her!" Goku stood by his Prince's side, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly not saying anything. He put two fingers to head and disappeared. Seconds later they reappeared at the lookout.

"Dende!!" Goku yelled as Vegeta stormed through the place with his daughter in his arms.

"I am going to kill the bastard who did this. Fuck the police, I am going to find him myself and fucking kill him."

************************************************************************

Krillen's car entered the empty capsule corp driveway, as he saw Seventeen landing. He got out of the car and shouted to Seventeen who turned to him.

"Have you seen Eighteen?"

He nodded and turned away from the shorter man. Krillen feared the worst once Seventeen turned his gaze back and saw how sad his eyes were.

"She's been murdered…"

"NO!!!" He said no, but he had secretly already felt it, once he saw Marron he knew Eighteen had been killed too. Seventeen not really knowing what to do turned back around and knocked on the door.

They both waited there silently for an answer, but did not get one. 

"Everyone is gone…where would they go? Vegeta did tell me to come here."

Krillen looked up at the black haired beauty.

"He did? Why? I didn't think Vegeta the type to ask someone to come over."

Seventeen peered in a window ignoring Krillen's question. 

"Maybe something happened. We should go and look for them. They could be in trouble." 

"No…it's you whose in trouble." They both turned to see…the killer! Only they didn't know this person to be the killer. Since the person was wearing a long trench coat and a hat that shaded his face.

"Who are you?" Krillen retorted.

"Who do you want me to be?" The man asked slyly stepping closer.

Krillen stared strangely at the person, and for a moment fear entered him, telling him to run, but he didn't. 

"We don't have time for games…" Seventeen added dryly.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind can you leave."

The killer played with the rim of his hat, pulling it down lower over his eyes a little.

"Leave…I just got here, why would I leave?"

"It's just one thing after another, now we have a psycho harassing us. All of this is happening just because someone loves that arrogant asshole! Why should we have to suffer!" Krillen pointed a stiff finger at the killer. "Look buddy you need to leave…we are waiting for some people!"

The killer stepped forward closer to Krillen as Seventeen interrupted.

"You said that were in trouble…why?" The killer glanced at the android.

"Well we are all in trouble aren't we? It's all over the news… There is a killer on the loose, we better be careful who we talk to, the killer could be any one of us. Why it could be him…" He said pointing to the short man. 

"But it isn't, is it…because you despise the Prince…don't you…don't you? What did you call him again? _Arrogant asshole_…yes that was it…" Krillen stared at the man a minute taking in his crazed tone of voice, as he repeated the words arrogant asshole. Why would he be so upset?

"Look all I'm saying is that Vegeta could have left or something, or he could have stayed away from Goku, like the note said, but no he had to do what he wanted like he always does. He only thinks of himself. He is selfish and his selfishness caused the death of my family. And why am I tell you this, I don't even know who you are."

The killer crossed his arms and gave a little snort. "Such words…and that's all they are…words…if you were so worried why didn't you leave? Why didn't you go and move somewhere else? Take your family far away from the psycho that is stalking Vegeta?"

He walked closer poking Krillen in the chest. "HUH? Why? Unless…unless you wanted to be near the Prince…my PRINCE!!!!!!!!" Seventeen stepped between them both and held his arms out.

"You…you're the killer? You killed Eighteen. You fucking bastard. I can't believe this!" He began a flurry of punches which were easily dodged, Krillen stood back in awe. The killer grasped onto Seventeen's wrists and threw him aside. "When I want you, I will get you. Until then don't interfere…unless you want to pay the price…which you will soon enough."

He turned his head to Krillen who put himself in a fighting stance. The killer laughed loudly and crossed his arms once again. "What do you call that?" He stepped closer. "Oh I know, we will call that your last stance…"

He quickly found his hand around Krillen's throat and squeezed it roughly, digging his nails into the flesh underneath him. Seventeen got off of the ground and rushed at the killer's back punching him relentlessly. 

He sighed mentally, this was going to be a problem, he was going to have to finish this another time. He also felt some other ki signatures approach rather quickly. The killer pushed Seventeen off of him with much force and held Krillen tightly in his grips, grabbing one of his arms and snapping it up and backwards breaking it and dislocating it.

The bald man howled in pain as he was dropped to the ground clenching his extremely wounded arm. The killer took no further notice in anything around him, taking off into the sky like a comet. He would finish them later…all of them.

************************************************************************

Not fast enough, not enough deaths…it is taking so long for me to be with my Prince. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I close my eyes as my body speeds through the river of sky. I need to touch him, be with him now. Even if it's just for a little bit of time, until he is fully mine.

I smile to myself as I think of the perfect plan…yes, something fun and enjoyable for everyone. Especially me…


	6. Sugar in the Soup, Spice on the Table

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ…^ ^;;

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dances around really cool!* I love'm!!!! It's been awhile since I updated this one….sorry…but it's here now! 

Sugar in the Soup, Spice on the Table

Chapter 6

Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks landed in front of Capsule Corp. Well Trunks didn't exactly land since Goten was carrying him, he was still unconscious. Upon arrival they noticed Seventeen and a passed out Krillen laying across the grassy ground, his arm looking rather misshapen. Goten immediately eyed the android, as if he had injured Krillen.

"Seventeen!?" Yamcha asked in shock as he looked into the pale blue eyes. "What are you doing here? What happened here?" The spiky haired bandit asked. Seventeen glanced over at Yamcha and crossed his arms.

"The killer happened here…" He said rather sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

Goten snuck past the two men who seemed, strangely shocked that they were seeing each other, and he walked into the house with Trunks laying him across the couch, with a heavy sigh.

"Why aren't you waking up Trunks?" Goten asked the unconscious teen, running his finger's through the purple hair. He stood up, allowing his hands to fall to his sides. He wasn't sure of what he should do. All seemed ok, Trunks was breathing, his heart was beating, and what blood he did see was dried.

He was about to walk into the kitchen to see, if he could maybe find a senzu bean, when he heard a small whimper escape from the lilac haired demi saiyajin. "Trunks!" Goten was immediately by his side his finger's stroking his hair again. Trunks opened his eyes slowly and focused in on the sight before him.

"Goten…?" He moaned out, trying sit up on his elbows. 

"Take it easy…" He pressed a hand to Trunks back and rubbed it, helping him into a sitting position. 

"What happened?" He rubbed at his head, as if trying to force the memories of the past hour or so back into his mind.

"Uh…" Goten stared at the floor for a moment and his eyes shifted to the questioning Trunks. He really wasn't sure, if he should tell him right now, or wait until he was feeling better. Trunks noticed the struggling looks on Goten's face and frowned, he knew something bad had happened and now he wanted to know more than ever.

"Tell me!" The purple haired teen demanded.

"Ok!" Goten stared at his friend for a long while before speaking. "Uh…the killer…" That's all Trunks needed to hear for his memory to flood back to him in full force. He shook his head a little.

"No.." He whispered. "Pan? And…and…Bra?" 

Goten swallowed as he gazed away from Trunks. "Sorry…they didn't…didn't make it."

"Damn it!" He said punching the couch with enough force the wood beneath the cushions cracked. "All I did was lay there! I didn't even help them." He held his tears back as his body racked with anger.

"You were tied up, you couldn't…"

"Tied up! Ropes can't hold me, I'm saiyajin!"

"Ropes that can restrain your Ki can hold you…"

Trunks snorted and stood to his feet rather wobbly. Goten stood next to him wrapping an arm around his back helping him. The boys turned as they heard someone walk into the living room.

"Mom." Trunks said.

"What is going on up here? I was in my lab, and I thought I heard yelling."

Trunks just stared at her as Goten began to talk.

"Uh…Bulma…you don't know what happened?"

She looked at them as if they had gone insane. "What happened about what? What are you talking about?"

"Mom the killer was here, in our living room. He kidnapped us…Goten, Pan, Bra, and I…" She stared in disbelief at first.

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"Maybe, they were just concerned with getting us back to safety…" Goten started.

"Safety my ass…hmpf! Vegeta just didn't want to tell me!" She shook her fist in the air and crossed her arms.

"That's not true Mom." Bulma looked at her son and smiled sweetly.

"Sure it isn't, your dad likes to one up me anytime he can. So where did he, Goku, Pan, and Bra go? To eat ice cream and celebrate, that I was sitting clueless in my laboratory, not knowing what was happening to my own kids!"

Trunks and Goten both shook their heads.

"No, actually they didn't make it." Bulma's grin faded from her face as she stared at Goten waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"What do you mean? Who didn't make it?" 

"Bra, and Pan, they died. Vegeta took Bra to the Lookout with Goku in hopes to revive her, but that won't happen. She was dead before they left." Bulma slumped down on the couch as her thoughts were confirmed and she began to sob loudly. Trunks sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, as he glared at Goten.

He should have explained it to her better, this was her daughter that died. Goten sighed as he stood to his feet, knowing he wasn't the greatest with words, but he had said it the best he could. He turned to Bulma and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bulma…I didn't mean to be so blunt…uh do you have any Senzu beans?" Trunks and Bulma looked at Goten, and all they could do was frown. Was he kidding? How could he ask for a senzu at a time like this.

************************************************************************

Yamcha stared at Seventeen and answered his question quickly.

"I'm a cop, what does it look like I am doing here?" The android laughed and rolled his wrist a little in Krillen's direction.

"Well it doesn't look like your doing job. Shouldn't you be trying to help him?" Yamcha blushed and turned making his way over to Krillen, taking the bald man into his arms.

Goten walked out of the half open door and outside. Seventeen turned to him, while Yamcha looked up. "Hey guys is Krillen alright?" He asked stupidly knowing the little man wasn't ok. Seventeen snorted as Yamcha rolled his eyes and said no.

"Oh...well here…" He handed Yamcha a senzu bean. "Give him that." The scar faced man took it and pressed it against Krillen's lip shaking the man a little, at least to wake him long enough to eat the bean. 

"Where did you get this?" Yamcha asked.

"Bulma said she had two in her lab, so I grabbed one." Yamcha nodded as Krillen unknowingly groaned and chewed the little green thing.

"Where's Vegeta?" Seventeen asked stepping closer to Goten. The demi saiyajin stared at him for a moment before answering. He didn't trust Seventeen, yeah maybe he didn't cause trouble anymore, but he was still suspicious of the android.

"And you would care because…?"

"Because he asked me to come over here." He smirked.

"For what?" Goten yelled.

"Because my sister was killed…so was Marron, he didn't think I was safe in my own home anymore."

Yamcha looked up at him anger slightly painted his features as Krillen slowly came to rambling inaudible words that no one was listening to. 

"How in the hell did Vegeta know that Eighteen was killed!?" Seventeen smiled at himself as he knew he was making trouble, but he didn't mind, as long as it got him Vegeta. 

"He was at my apartment when it happened." Goten was furious and confused.

"Why!" He yelled.

"Yeah I would like to know the answer to that too.." Yamcha added. 

"Guys…what happened?" Krillen moaned.

"I'm sure you would Yamcha." The android lingered as he brushed a piece of ebony hair out of his face.

"What is that supposed to mean!?!?" The cop yelled through half gritted teeth.

"It means exactly what I said…jealous are we?" Seventeen turned his back to the crowd and looked to the sky.

"Wow cool!" Krillen yelled. "My arm! It's all better!" He did a little dance and then looked around him at the angry faced group of people he was surrounded by and quieted down a bit.

Yamcha bit his tongue, now wasn't the time or place for an argument. He knew Seventeen was trying to start something…he would get to it later. He turned to Krillen and began asking him questions of what had happened in the last hour.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Seventeen questioned. Yamcha growled but continued talking to Krillen. 

"I did…" Goten answered him. "So Yamcha should have some back up soon."

"Guys we have got to come up with some sort of plan! This killer has got to be stopped." Krillen voiced.

"No duh!" Goten added.

As the small group continued to squabble Vegeta and Goku materialized in front of them. The Prince had his usual scowl on as he walked past the crowd of 'idiots'. 

"Hey Goku! Your back!" Krillen yelled.

"Vegeta!" Seventeen called.

Vegeta only growled at the android as he walked into the house slamming the door behind him.

"Dad what happened!?" Goten ran over to his father.

"Uh…well. We took Bra to Dende, he couldn't help her. Vegeta got mad and blew a few things up and then we left. So now I think he wants to find the Dragonballs." 

"Why did I never think of that before." Seventeen whispered to himself. 

"That's a great idea we can revive everyone!" Goten cheered.

"Yeah son, we can." Goku ruffled Goten's hair a little as he spoke. 

"Can we go inside now?" Krillen asked. Goku laughed and nodded leading the way back into the house, but stopped once he heard sirens blazing. They all turned to see a few cop cars pulling into the driveway.

"Back ups here…" Yamcha said. Vegeta appeared in the doorway with arms crossed as he walked out.

"You fools can stay here and talk to these idiot cops if you want, but I'm off to find the dragonballs." With that said, Vegeta didn't even give anyone time to breathe before he flew off.

************************************************************************

My plan is perfect, I know it is. I can hardly wait. I close my eyes as I descend onto Roshi Island. Everything seems so quite, well soon that will all change into blood curdling screams. I laugh to myself. I know I should have killed Seventeen and Krillen…but I had no time! I can not be rushed. They will all be dead soon enough anyway. If they are not killed today, then there is always tomorrow…or the day after that, and so on.

A certain smell fills my nostrils…ah...noodles and vegetables, someone is preparing dinner. Too bad they will never get to eat. 

I walk slowly across the soft sand, memorizing the island in case that becomes necessary. I take off my hat and trench coat, letting them fall to the ground. Does it matter if they see me? They will never get away anyhow. What drives me to do this…to watch other's suffer in pure agony, as I revel in the angelic thoughts that are Vegeta.

That is what drives me…Vegeta…His very voice, breath, essence…his life. To kill can become sport, but I make no game of it…well maybe I do, but I am not keeping score. Some kill to keep from getting caught, but no one suspects me, I kill to get closer to Vegeta, my Prince.

The very thought of his royal skin on my tongue…drives me crazy, but the very thought of someone else's tongue on his royal skin…_makes me crazy!!! _Yes, Vegeta will be mine. I can almost taste him.

I finally reach the front door. I bring a closed fist up to it and knock. The door suddenly swings open, and I am greeted with Oolong. Oh, yes…he won't die tonight, but I have such great plans for him. My hands rub together as the thought brings me joy. 

"Heya…uh I mean hi, what brings you here?" I smile at him as I walk into the small house. What a nice attempt at a proper greeting, and why? 

"Hello, I thought I would just come by to check up on you. I was in the neighborhood, and your on a deserted island all alone. That could be a goldmine to a killer." Master Roshi entered the living room when he heard my voice and smiled at me.

"Oh, hey! What brings a guy like you by here?" He asked.

"He says to check up on us , since were out here deserted and alone." Master Roshi laughed and wobbled forward a little bit. 

"No one is going to be harming us, you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh but I do worry. I worry so much… you know Vegeta…and the only victims have been people who know him." There was a glimmer in my eye when I spoke of the strong saiyajin Prince. I loved him so…and my love for him just made me want to kill, and kill, until everyone was all gone, and there was only him.

"Yeah we do know him, but it's not like we talk to him everyday."

"Pity…" I say as I run a finger across the living room table.

"Why is that a pity?" the pig asked. I turn just my head to him, he had a face that looked as if he were glad he never talked to Vegeta. At that moment it was barely impossible to control my urge to destroy the animal…but I did…so commend me…I deserve it.

"You hungry?" Master Roshi asked. I glanced around the tiny room searching for a closet. I spotted one in the corner and turned my head back to the old man.

"Yes, very. I actually haven't eaten in a while. I have been so busy." He smiled at me and played with his glasses as he almost skipped back into the kitchen. I heard bowls clanking and silverware being set down.

"I bet! You seem like you should be a busy guy! How ya got the time to visit us is beyond me." I looked at Oolong as Master Roshi continued to yell from the kitchen. "I will fix you a bowl of Master Roshi's famous soup." Sure whatever old man, just shut up I thought.

I stepped forward closer to Oolong and he looked up at me.

"Uh..so have you talked to Vegeta lately?" 

"Have you?" I ask back, eyeing him. He seemed nervous, why? 

"Nope, he never stops by here." 

"That doesn't mean you haven't talked to him…why did you ask that?"

"Hey you take sugar with that?" Master Roshi yelled. 

"With soup?" Oolong questioned. Seconds later Master Roshi sprang out of the kitchen waving some girly magazines.

"Hee hee..yeah the girls name in this one is Sugar…and boy is she hot!"

"Roshi, do you ever give it up?"

"No way, not for a minute!" He dove back into the kitchen with a laugh. I frowned, I was trapped in this house with two idiots. _Idiots_, I don't speak like that…I smile. That's the Vegeta in me, what irony _the Vegeta in me_…I await for when he is in me. I shake my head from the naughty thoughts. Stalking him, is indeed paying off.

I look back over at the pig, when I eyed some grey masking tape on the table, how convenient. I grab it into my hands and begin playing with it.

"Why did you ask me that?" Oolong took a few steps back.

"Because it just seemed like you are very concerned, and it's strange. You just happened to be flying over Roshi Island, it's just hard to believe…" I gritted my teeth. I wanted to kill him! But I had plans for him.

"Are you saying that I am a liar?"

"No! Oh Kami no! Just maybe your concerned for Vegeta, you seem like you really care about him."

"It shows…" I smile, the little pig had seen the love of Vegeta emanating off of me. Observant little thing. He stepped back as I smirked at him and began to unravel the tape.

"Where are you going? It's not like I'm going to kill you…today…" 

He gulped and started to scream, but my hand went over his mouth preventing that. I ripped the tape with my teeth and slapped it across his lips.

"Maybe, you knew I loved Vegeta…but I bet you didn't expect me to be the killer…" I tape his wrists and ankles together many times before I feel satisfied that he can not get free. I carry the wiggling, moaning, pig to the closet and throw him in.

"If you continue to make noises…I swear, I will slit your throat right now. So shut up!" The stupid thing was he did, he actually shut up. The fool, didn't he know I was going to kill him anyway? He doesn't deserve to live, he doesn't even fight for his life. I close the closet door and walk into the kitchen.

"Everything smells great Master Roshi…" 

"Sure does! That's what my famous soup smells like!" He brags.

"Except I think it's missing something…"

I say picking up his magazine and dropping it in the pot of soup. He looks as though he would have a heart attack as he grabbed at his chest and gasped for breath.

"What did you do that for! That was a collectors edition!" I only smile in return.

"Well I like sugar in my soup…but now it's lacking a little spice…" I grip his arm tightly and I pull him closer to me.

"Let me go! What are you doing!" I could tell him what I am doing, but that would only bore me, so I decide against it. Besides isn't it obvious what I'm doing? I shake my head as I throw him on the table. I reach across the table an grab a sharp…fork?!? I growl at the fork and throw it aside as Master Roshi continues to squirm.

I reach across a nearby counter and grab the handle to a knife and bring it back to me.

"What are you doing!!!!!" He screams again.

"What does it look like, I'm spicing up the soup!"


	7. Detective Vegeta: The Saiyajin Sleuth

Disclaimer: I don't own it, by it I mean Dragonball Z. ^_^;;

Thank you for the reviews! As always you guys ROCK!!!!!!

Please bear with me on things that seem ridiculous (but isn't everything ridiculous in a fic like this?)…like finding Dragonballs very quickly, but I have to do it this way, or anything else!!!!! 

Chapter 7

Detective Vegeta: The Saiyajin Sleuth 

Vegeta Saiyajin no Ouji flew through the air like a missile at top speed, hair flaying behind him. Rippling in the wind like the waves of an ocean. He had that damn dragon radar crap…yes he was grateful for it, but it was becoming crap to him as he couldn't find the last dragonball.

His hand gripped the sonar tightly threatening to break the helpless machine, but he knew he needed it, so it remained in tact. He flew slowly over a remote island and decided to land, he didn't remember searching it. So it wouldn't hurt to see if the dragonball was hiding there somewhere. He floated down, feet connecting with the ground and let out a little huff as he looked down at the radar. 

"Where the fuck is the stupid orange ball?!" He had thought he saw the green screen blink, but now there was nothing. He took a few steps forward and felt the cracking of little branches beneath his boots. 

Putting his hands to his sides he stared off for a moment wondering what he should do. The great saiyajin strategist was at a loss. His lips curled into a un-Vegeta like smirk, maybe because it was more of a frown this time. 

This had never happened…they always found all the dragonballs…this was very stupid.

He had found the other six in no time at all, but it was this last one that eluded him. No matter where he flew, stood, swam, or walked, it never showed up on the radar…he thought he had just seen it blink , but he was wrong because there was no sign of it anywhere. He was beginning to think the worst.

Beginning to think that someone had it, and maybe someone else was looking for them too, but why, for what? Wouldn't he still be able to see it on this crappy machine if someone else had it?

He decided the answer was yes and thought of another solution…Someone knew that, they would need the balls in the future and took one for safe keeping, preventing any wishes to be made. He snorted at the thought.

Knowing that just taking one would be enough to keep his family and friends to returning to life. That bastard…was always ahead somehow. 

The killer, entered his mind. This freak was beginning to really piss him off, first murdering his daughter, and now taking the dragonball, it set his blood on fire…Who else could have taken it? The killer was the only person who had a reason to. He would be damned if he let anyone else die.

It was him the killer wanted, and of course, he was a Prince…the Prince of Saiyajin's no less. He could understand what an asset he was, but still that was no reason to go around murdering peoples loved ones.

This killer was foolish to think that killing his children was the way to his heart, because it most definitely was not.

He was going to figure out who this dumb fuck was, and give him some of his own medicine. His mind ran over the events of the past few days. He needed clues something that stood out in his mind. He had to concentrate…he closed his eyes and replayed the past week through his mind.

Perhaps it was Yamcha, he didn't trust that scarred idiot as far as he could throw him…well maybe that analogy wouldn't work since he could throw pretty far…

But he did over hear Bulma and the cop talking at the stupid get together Bulma threw to gather suspect names.

__

"I promise I won't let anything happen to Vegeta." Those were his words, they rang clearly in the Ouji's mind. Why would Yamcha care what happened to him? Although he was a cop, and maybe he was trying to say that to comfort that blue haired Onna…but still he wasn't sure.

Then there was Gohan, who nearly lost his scruples, when he exploded with anger at him and Kakarott. It was very possible that demi baka was the killer. He was strong enough, knew how to locate dragonballs, he was definitely smart enough, and he was always missing when a murder was being committed.

"Yeah I will calm down but that doesn't stop the fact that dad will get what he deserves and so will Vegeta. Look at them they don't even care! There all over each other even after the killer told them not to do that. One of us will die! When we do you can blame them!"

There was that accusation….which could have been truly said out of hurt and anger for the loss of his mother. Or jealousy because Kakarott was comforting him.

Then he went for a walk and that Namek bumped into him. Why would he just _happen_ to be walking through the same park as the Prince. 

Still with all these so called clues on the tip of his mind he just wasn't sure. It had to be someone fast, someone smart, (that ruled out Kakarott), he snorted, then berated himself for talking about his mate. The killer would have to be able to have some kind of power, be strong, cunning. He had to be very trusted by everyone.

He thought of Bulma's list of suspects….and considered the blue haired woman herself. She was genius, he was sure she could concoct some sort of potion to make herself stronger, faster…

He thought for a moment more, concentrating, and crushed the radar that was in his hands, and didn't watch as the metal bits fell to the sandy ground beneath him.

"I know who it is!"

He lifted off of the ground fastly and began flying to the location of where he felt the persons ki. 

************************************************************************

-Back at Capsule Corp.-

Inside of Capsule Corp everyone looked drained after the intense interrogation the cops had just finished with them. Goten was laying across the couch with his arms covering his eyes as he sighed loudly. Trunks and Krillen were trying to find something interesting to watch on t.v. and Bulma was in the kitchen with Goku, Yamcha, and Seventeen, as Goku ate half heartedly.

"When's Vegeta comin' back?" He whined through a turkey sandwich.

Seventeen stared at him and smirked, flipped his hair behind his ear and walked over to the man. 

"He will be back once he has all the dragonballs remember…" 

Goku glanced up at the android with a look that said 'oh yeah!'

"Oh yeah!" The tall saiyajin shouted. "Well maybe I should go help him."

"Maybe I should…" Seventeen smiled.

"Why would you?" Goku questioned.

"Why not?" I know how to handle a ball as good as the next person.

Goku half coughed half choked on his sandwich as he began to speak.

"Uh…what are you doing here again?"

"Vegeta asked me _personally_ to come over since, I was in danger…you know with the killer murdering my sister and all…"

Goku nodded and put the sandwich down. "That's nice of him!" Then his eyebrows knitted together with a look Goku usually got when he was about to use instant transmission. "But how did he know your sister was murdered…unless…"

"I can't believe, they told us all to stay in this stupid house together! I also can't believe they took me off of this case…all because I could be a victim or suspect. Why would I want to stalk Vegeta!!!" Yamcha yelled as he slammed a kitchen cabinet closed.

"Yamcha calm down, yelling about this really isn't going to solve anything. As soon as this thing is over you will be back on the force in no time." Bulma comforted.

Goku growled turned his head to Yamcha and said. "Do you mind? Seventeen here was just about to tell us how Vegeta knew Eighteen was murdered." Bulma perked up in her seat and stared at the android. 

"I already know. He was at Seventeen's apartment when she was killed." The former bandit spoke.

The wild haired saiyajin looked skeptical about it all. "Why would Vegeta go to Seventeen's apartment?" He asked again.

"I would like to know that too…" Yamcha blurted.

"You know what I think?" Bulma asked.

"No!" They all yelled.

"Well let me tell you..." She stood to her feet as if in a business meeting and pointed to an invisible board with her finger. "By the looks of things…everyone is not being truthful."

"You really are genius!" Yamcha added sarcastically then sipped some coffee and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I'm not finished. I would like to call it the Diamond."

"The diamond? That's your answer?" Yamcha spoke as Bulma waved a hand in front of his face to shut him up. Goku was becoming bored rather quickly with the slow explanation Bulma was giving so he started eating his sandwich again.

"Yum, turkey!" he said as he took another bite.

"Yes…a diamond has 4 points. That's why I call it that, and I just happen to know 4 men who are caught in the proverbial love triangle err…square."

"I like the sound of that go on…" Seventeen purred.

"Hey, I thought you were going to answer the question of why Vegeta was at Seventeen's apartment." Goku said as he popped the last bit of sandwich in his mouth.

"Yes! If you people would shut up and let me talk!" She glared at them before continuing.

"Ok, Vegeta went to Seventeen's for the only logical reason, he was having an affair, sex! I mean really why else would _Vegeta the almighty Prince _visit anyone? He wouldn't! It's all about sex with you men, especially you saiyajin men. Yamcha is so anxious to know why Vegeta was at Seventeen's because him and the android are an item. And here is the finale of my thesis, Vegeta caught Yamcha and Goku together in Goku's room…because like Seventeen and Vegeta, they are also having an affair too!" She looked at them sheepishly. "Yeah I was eavesdropping.."

Everyone's mouths in the room hung agape. Bulma smiled, did a little happy dance, then crossed her arms. "I'm good." 

"So do you know who the killer is too?" Trunks spoke from the kitchen doorway.

"I'm good, but I'm not that good!"

"Who cares who the killer is! He won't have anything to worry about when I KILL Vegeta!" Goku roared.

"Um excuse me! But he wasn't the only one who was cheating." Bulma retorted and shook a finger Goku's way.

"What was the point of that being called a diamond?" The android asked, which was ignored by Bulma.

"I can't believe you were cheating on me Seventeen! And with Vegeta, out of all people!" Yamcha whined.

"SHUT UP! All of you!" Bulma screamed, which made Trunks leave the room. "You all were cheating on each other, so get over yourselves. What we NEED to worry about now is the killer, not your stupid love lives."

"You're just mad cause you're not getting any" Yamcha laughed over his cup, staring at Bulma.

"I'm mad because Vegeta's getting too much." Goku snorted and pouted. "But Bulma is right, for now we need to concentrate on catching this killer before they kill again. "

************************************************************************

Vegeta touched down at the Lookout. Gold tipped boots clicking across the floor. It was deathly quiet. No one greeted him. He stood still, felt for ki, found it and walked towards it. Crossed his arms as he went.

He briefly wondered if he should have left Kakarott with all the idiots, but quickly dismissed it when he thought he heard a moan. Sighed when he still saw no one and started to become bored as he continued to walk up the short steps.

He almost gasped when he turned the corner...reaching the ki that he searched for. Saw Piccolo standing over two bloody bodies, that he assumed were Dende's and Mr. Po Po's. 

"Vegeta!" The namek said from his crouching stance as he started to bend his body out of it and stand straight.

"You… I knew it!" The Ouji spat the words out . 


	8. We're Even

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…

Thank you all for your reviews! YAY! You guys ROCK!!!! ^.~

Chapter 8

We're Even

Bulma ran her fingers across the tip of her mug in contemplation.

"Well none of us can be the killer…can we?" She coughed and looked at everyone.

"You're the genius why don't you tell us the answer to that." Seventeen added dryly. 

Bulma rolled her eyes and stared into her half empty cup.

"Well I KNOW I am not the killer!" She yelled staring at the android. Seventeen slowly stood to his feet and leaned over her staring her down.

"And you think I am?" 

She shrugged. "Maybe. I do remember this one time when you and Eighteen were trying to kill us all!" 

Seventeen snorted and threw his arms in the air. "That was forever ago! I also tried to kill Vegeta back then, which the killer has no intention on doing!"

"How do you know that?" Yamcha asked leaning into his hands.

"Because, the person that is stalking him, wants him to themselves, they have no reason to kill him."

Yamcha chuckled and leaned back into his chair stretching his arms above his head.

"How comforting to know, that the soul survivors of this will be Vegeta and his stalker."

"That's enough!" Goku said and stood to his feet. "We are not going to solve anything by fighting…"

"But that's how you always solve earth's problems…" Bulma snapped. He glared at her.

"You know what I mean Bulma." She softened her features and smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry. This is just driving me crazy!"

"I know, it's driving us all crazy, think of how Vegeta feels." They all seemed to quiet down and actually contemplate this and concluded that they had no idea how Vegeta felt, they never knew how that guy felt. He was virtually unreadable. 

Goku looked at them annoyed. "Ugh…if you can't think of how he feels then put yourselves in his shoes."

The crowd nodded and spurted many responses about how they would feel as if they finally understood. Their little conversation was ended when a familiar voice poisoned the air.

"Dad!?" Gohan yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

Goku turned to his oldest son and smiled. "Gohan what brings you here?"

"What do you think brings me here?! My daughter was murdered, and no one told me!"

"So how did you know if no one told you?" Seventeen questioned.

Gohan growled at the black haired machine.

"I knew because Goten called me a few minutes ago."

"Gee son, I'm sorry…"

"Save the apologies dad, I don't want to hear it!"

The mini argument was dissected as Goten ran in the room holding up a letter and waving it around to get everyone's attention. Trunks and Krillen walked in behind him.

"Hey everyone, it looks as though we have been invited to a party!"

"Party?" Bulma walked over and grabbed the letter to read it.

"Where did you find that?" Yamcha asked.

"We noticed it after Gohan came in, it was on the floor in front of the door." The purple haired demi answered.

"At a time like this, a party?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah, it seems Master Roshi has invited us to a party at his place." Everyone stared at each other dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you people! A party in the middle of a murderfest!" Gohan shouted.

"Uh you say 'you people' like you mean us…as if we planned the party." The bald one pointed out. "We had nothing to do with this, Gohan you should really calm down."

Goku laughed and turned to Gohan. "Well it would lighten the mood, and there will probably be lots of food. I think we should go!"

Everyone else nodded as if in agreement. 

"Gohan will you and Videl be there?" He clenched his fists as he thought of an answer.

"Hell no I won't be there! And if any of you go then you're idiots!" He said storming out of the house.

"Did he just come over to yell at us?" Krillen asked. Trunks threw a napkin at him and made a face that said 'just shut up'. 

Goku watched his son as he stormed out of the house and heard as his car sped off. He had a feeling that he would see his son at the party. He wasn't sure why.

He turned to the blue haired woman who was still slowly sipping from her coffee.

"When is the party?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." 

"Wow, that's sudden, I mean should we really be going to a party, at a time like this?" Yamcha asked.

Goku turned to him with a slight frown. "I'm afraid so. Everyone will be in the same location with Vegeta. The killer is bound to be there. I think we just might be able to catch him."

Everyone sighed as silence dusted the atmosphere. They all knew it was true, one of them could even be the killer. The friends eyed each other suspiciously, wondering if the killer was eyeing them to be the next victim.

Yamcha rolled his eyes and stared at Bulma, maybe she was the killer. She did have a child with Vegeta, she probably still loved the guy. Maybe she even wanted to kill Goku, or Seventeen for having a relationship with him. Or maybe she wanted to even kill him for messing around with Goku, which he knew would make the Prince mad.

He shuddered slightly as he stared at the icy blue eyes that seemed to be cutting him with a knife! He quickly looked away from her. He was going to stay far away from that psycho!

"What your problem Yamcha!?" Bulma yelled. She snorted and looked at Goten. He seemed unusually happy she thought. But he was a Son, so maybe it wasn't that unusual. She watched as he played with his pant pocket and glanced out of the window anxiously. What's his deal? What could he be so anxious about? He's probably the killer. She smirked.

He always did try and hang around Vegeta an awful lot. He probably wanted the Prince to himself. That was a laugh as if he would date a member of the Son household…oh wait she forgot about Goku.

She looked at him again and he looked back and smiled nervously at her. What a freak! She thought. She was definitely going to keep her distance and a eye on him.

Goten shifted his weight and leaned on the counter, then glanced at his shoelaces. Yep his shoes were tied, his zipper was zipped. So why was Bulma scrutinizing him so intensely? Did he have food on his face or something? He wiped a hand across his cheek, didn't feel anything.

So he scooted away from the counter and sat next to Krillen. His dad's best friend. The one Vegeta always called baldy. He laughed at the thought and Krillen looked at him strangely. "Uh…nothing.." He said to the little man and continued to stare at him.

Wow Krillen was little. He wondered why the man had never grown anymore. Or why he didn't have a nose. Noseless people were very strange to Goten and could be considered psycho killers as far as he was concerned.

He scooted his chair away from Krillen who again gave him a wondering look. Goten just shrugged. It made sense, he was his dad's best friend, then Vegeta comes along stealing his dad away from Krillen. He probably never got to talk to Goku once he started seeing Vegeta. But wasn't the killer obsessed with Vegeta…well Krillen could be tricking him. Trying to make Vegeta think he was obsessed. He would be damned if he let another person die by the hands of a noseless midget! He slammed his fist on the table and glared at Krillen.

Oookkk Krillen thought as Goten started to slam his fist on the table. Please someone get this kid some ritalin or something. He stood and walked over next to Seventeen who was leaning against the refrigerator. He would rather sit on the androids lap than be next to rabid Goten any longer.

The pale blue eyes seemed to mock him somehow. He wasn't sure why, but Seventeen always seemed that way. He heard Yamcha cough and he looked his way. Oh yeah this was Yamcha's mate. Seventeen and Yamcha were a couple. If he had a bag he would have puked in it, instead he moved away from the android. Since Yamcha seemed like he didn't' want anyone standing next to his man. 

Not that Krillen cared, but he would rather not start a fight right now. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced back at Seventeen who was smiling at him. Ok, that was definitely creeping him out. Something was definitely not right about that couple. Since when did Yamcha date men!?

And it all seemed to fake. Things were falling into place now, yes he was seeing clearly. He blinked at the realization that Yamcha and Seventeen were the killers! It made perfect sense! Seventeen is obsessed with the Prince and Yamcha probably helped him kill everyone. But why? Did the android threaten him somehow. A light bulb went off in his head!

He wanted Goku, but Goku was taken by Vegeta and Seventeen wanted Vegeta. That sounded perfect and it made perfect sense. He was overcome with disgust as he thought these two men would kill, and kill again soon. Even killed his wife and child and rage consumed him as he stared at Seventeen who just kept smiling…

Idiot balled man. How long do I have to keep this creepy smile up before he stops looking at me? Seventeen flicked the hair out of his eyes and kicked at the tile floor. He turned his head when he saw Trunks trip over Goten's feet.

"Watch out Goten!"

"Sorry Trunks."

"Whatever."

The purple haired vision walked in front of Seventeen and crossed his arms. What was this boy trying to prove Seventeen thought. He just stared at Vegeta's son, admiring his looks.

"You're in my way…" He said motioning to the refrigerator that the android was leaning on.

"Oh.." Seventeen laughed coyly. "I'm sure you can find a way to get around me…"

"Or through you…" The teenage demi said displaying a nice sized ki ball in his hands.

"Through me, in me, whatever pleases…" Yamcha snatched Seventeen out of the way of the refrigerator and berated him.

"Cut that out Seventeen!"

"What?"

"What!? You know what!?!" Yamcha roared pushing his mate into a chair. Seventeen just smiled. It was fun upsetting Yamcha this way. It kept the sex good. But he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he never moved.

Would Trunks have really let the ki blast hit him? He was Vegeta's son. So it was very possible. He stared at the demi as he took a bite out of a sandwich. Maybe Trunks was the killer. 

But why would the boy be obsessed with his father? Maybe it was more like obsessed with having his father's attention. He always craved the Ouji's approval. He wanted to be so much like his father, so much so it would drive him to murder…

Everyone was quiet contemplating motives, drinking coffee, eating sandwiches, and whatever else needed to be done that was pointless. They all looked up eyes fixated on the one person who could probably obliterate them with his eyelash…Goku they heard him humming to himself.

He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, why are you all looking at me like that?"

He shook his head. What is up with them? Can't I hum to myself, or did they all just realize that they haven't sized me up in their minds as the killer. So they needed to now. Of course, he was the strongest, who could go against him and win…no one. That's why he knew he would find this killer, save Vegeta, who actually didn't need any saving, but he just wanted to save him from something. 

But he did need to find the killer before anymore lives were taken. He rubbed at his pants.

"Guys, I know we are all a little bit on edge, but let's just chill out ok. At least until the party." 

They all nodded and started to breathe normally once again, as they let their former thoughts go…for now…

"Does anyone else wonder how that invitation got on my living room floor?" The blue haired genius questioned.

"No." Everyone answered.

************************************************************************

Location: Dende's Look Out

Piccolo began walking towards the Prince slowly.

"Stand your distance Namek!" Vegeta said crouching into a fighting position. 

"Vegeta!?"

The Prince only growled in response. "You…you killed all those people…and my daughter…you will pay!" Vegeta took a fleeting step forward flying at the surprised Namek and started punching.

Piccolo attempted to block some of the hits as he tried to explain himself.

"Vegeta…it…wasn't me!"

"Oh shut up!" He struck him in the jaw sending him falling to the floor. "You expect me to believe that and you're standing over two dead bodies!" He snorted at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Listen to me" Piccolo pleaded. "I was coming up here to check on them as I usually do, and that's when I found them like this. I didn't do it!"

Vegeta just stared at him. Piccolo stood to his feet, Vegeta standing straight also but never letting his guard down, as he continued to eye the green one suspiciously.

"I didn't kill them, I didn't kill anyone! I am not going to tell you again that I didn't do this. If you want to fight me to the death, then so be it." Piccolo stared back at him not letting his gaze drop from the Ouji's intense gaze.

Vegeta was shocked to say the least. Not that he wouldn't fight the namek to death, and it would certainly be Piccolo's death, and the green one knew that. That's what surprised him. But he was still clinging to a thought, a certain thought that kept leading him to Piccolo.

"If you are not the killer…Namek…then why were you following me in the park?"

"I told you, I had just left and I was going for a walk. I was not following you! I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Yes the hell you do, when someone is stalking me, killing members of Kakarott's and my family, and then I see you standing over two dead bodies…Then yeah I think you have to fucking explain yourself to me!" He stepped forward his fists raised slightly as the stench of decaying blood drifted into his nostrils, which made Vegeta sigh mentally. If the blood was old…that meant that the Namek was possibly telling the truth. Not most definitely, but probably.

The namek growled . "Whatever Vegeta, I didn't kill anyone, if you can't accept that answer then don't accept any."

The Prince stared at him a moment longer before retreating out of his hard gaze and sighing again. 

Piccolo was showing very little to no interest in Vegeta. Wasn't this supposed killer obsessed with Vegeta? He didn't think he would kill that Namek Dende, anyway, but he still didn't trust him. He didn't trust anyone, just Kakarott.

"Fine green bean, your clear for now."

"Thank you your highness." Came his sarcastic remark.

************************************************************************

Location: Capsule Corp Living Room

"Vegeta's here!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah I felt his and Piccolo's ki outside." Krillen responded. Goku ignored him and ran over to the front door opening it before Vegeta could. The Ouji stood with his arm outstretched to the doorknob, then let it drop to his side as the door opened before him.

"Kakarott…" Vegeta said as he walked in past Goku and into the kitchen. Goku looked at Piccolo and sighed as he walked in behind Vegeta.

"Don't tell me!" Goku said dramatically throwing a hand over his head. "You fucked him too!" The room became suddenly quiet, as Vegeta turned around slowly, eyes burning into Goku's face.

"What the hell! Where did that come from?!" He said crossing his arms angrily and walking back over to Goku. The taller saiyajin pointed to Seventeen.

"What about the damn android!?"

"Hey, that's not what you said when you were fucking me." Seventeen yelled in defense.

Vegeta mentally paled as he looked at everyone in the room who was looking at him. 

Bulma chimed in. "Yeah Vegeta we all know you slept with Seventeen. Not only that Seventeen and Yamcha are dating…and uh…Yamcha and Goku slept together also." She waited for the fireworks to begin, but they never did, not even a single sparkler.

Instead he smirked, yes he was angry, and yes he wanted to rip Yamcha limb from limb…but he just smirked. "Were even then…"

"Even?!" Goku yelled as Vegeta started to walk back into the kitchen. 

"Yes Kakarott, even." He said opening the refrigerator.

"We…" he started, pointing to himself and Vegeta. "Are not even."

"Why not?"

"Because you slept with someone else!"

"So did you." Vegeta said taking a drink of orange juice straight from the container as everyone peered into the kitchen.

"Did you see that, Vegeta drank it straight from the container…germs…" Krillen shook his head, as Bulma hit him in it.

"I know that! But I only did it once, how many times did you?" Vegeta laughed a little then put the cap back on the juice placing it back into the fridge.

"Not many…but it doesn't matter anymore Kakarott. Just drop it."

Yamcha walked in and frowned. "It was more than once liar!"

Goku blushed and looked at Vegeta.

"Were even Kakarott." Vegeta looked at Seventeen and Yamcha. "Let's just stay with our own mates from now on. Look what we have done to Kakarott." He said pointing to his flustered mate.

"Well yeah, you seem to be taking this with a grain of salt! What if you cheat on me again?"

"I won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I said so."

"And I am just supposed to believe that?"

"Yes."

With that Vegeta walked out of the kitchen.

"I need a shower."

Goku watched as Vegeta walked through the small crowd, that was their friends, and walked up the stairs.

"Goku I don't see why you are overreacting. Just go upstairs and have sex with him in the shower." Bulma suggested.

"MOM!" Trunks yelled.

She turned to her blushing son and smiled. "What it's perfectly natural to have sex…I remember not that long ago when you and Goten were humping like rabbits. Sex is a good way to forget about your problems."

The two demi's had a quickly growing crimson mark that was spreading across their faces as she spoke.

"Maybe you should do that again…you seem a little uptight son." Trunks closed his eyes, slapped his forehead, and walked out of the room with Goten right behind him.

"Looks like there going to follow my advice." 

"I know I am!" Goku said placing two fingers to his head and within seconds he was gone.

Bulma turned to Piccolo and smiled. "So why were you and Vegeta together?"

"He fucked me." Everyone's mouth hung agape as the words left his mouth and he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Actually Mr. PoPo and Dende were killed."

"Piccolo how could you even joke like that!?" Yamcha yelled. The namek shrugged.

"You guys seemed to be having fun…"

"Who killed them?" Krillen asked.

Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't be here."

"Why did this person kill them?"

"I think to acquire the last dragonball…it was at the lookout."

"So Vegeta didn't get the dragonballs then?" Seventeen asked.

"Yes, but he only got six."

"What are we going to do?" Krillen wondered out loud stupidly.

"The only thing we can do…find the killer." Piccolo said like a narrator of a badly scripted horror flick.

I did it! I updated! I actually had this chapter finished for awhile, but I had to make some changes to it. This chapter finally getting posted it all thanx to Agent182, b/c she said she knows I will update soon, and I didn't want to disappoint her. Hopefully I didn't! (since there was no killing and stuff like that)

Much love to all of you who read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
